None.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus that dampens vibration and sound created by heavy machinery installed thereon, as well as limits lateral movement. Particularly, the apparatus relates to a sound and vibration dampener for metal presses, metal stampers and roof top heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) units using air springs and rigid metal cylinders integrated into to upper and lower platforms which are attached to the object machinery and floor. The present invention provides the simplest method of dampening vibrations and sounds created by such heavy machinery. The invention further prevents lateral movement of the machinery as a result of vibrations. Furthermore the invention provides a means to protect the object machinery against seismic forces by absorbing the seismic force.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is common problem when utilizing metal presses, stamping machines and HVAC units that the machinery creates ambient noise and vibration. Generally, metal presses and stamping machines are seated or attached directly to the floor. Consequently, the vibration of the machine is transferred directly to the floor. In the absence of a means to dissipate the vibration, noise is also created. Moreover, the vibration generated by the machine results in undue stress to both the floor and the machine unless dissipated. This resulting stress will inevitably weaken or crack the machinery and floor, and undoubtly cause mechanical failures if the vibrations are not dissipated.
It is also a common problem with heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) units that ambient noise and vibrations are created from the units"" compressors. This is especially true with respect to HVAC units which are mounted directly to the roof of a building. Generally, absent a means to dissipate vibrations created by roof-top HVAC units, the underlying building structure absorbs the vibrations, consequently resulting in vibrations within the buildings which tend to be annoying to the building""s occupants. Moreover, the continuous shaking of the building""s roof and super-structure by the HVAC unit results in weakening of the roof structure and building structure, possibly resulting in the collapse of either the roof or the building.
Historically, vibrations and sounds of large machinery, such as metal presses and metal stamping machines, were dissipated with the use of isolation pits or chambers. Isolation pits were either created by: (1) excavating a pit in the factory floor; or (2) building a room above ground and lining the walls with sound and vibration dampening material such as acoustic tiles. The installation of either a subterranean or an above-ground isolation room is quite expensive and labor intensive.
The claimed invention is an improvement over the prior art based upon the accomplishment of vibration and sound dampening using a less costly means and materials. It is a further improvement over the prior art based upon ease of construction and installation of the sound and vibration dampening device.
First, the claimed invention provides for dampening of vibrations caused by the machinery. The device absorbs and dissipates the vibration of the machine caused by each stroke of the press.
Second, the claimed invention provides for dampening of sound caused by the machinery. By absorbing the vibrations created by each stroke of the object machinery, the sound radiated from the machinery is concomitantly dampened.
Third, the invention stabilizes the machinery against lateral movement.
Fourth, the claimed invention serves as means to stabilize machinery during seismic events. The invention allows the machinery to rise and fall in the vertical plane without lateral movement in the horizontal plane. Consequently, the seismic forces are absorbed by the invention without damage to the object machinery installed thereupon.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents or other prior art references that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following patents were considered related:
Inventors have devised other vibration dampening and cancellation apparatus such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,876,012 and 5,765,800. However, these prior art inventions do not accommodate large metal presses and stampers or prevent the potential lateral movement as a result of the machinery or seismic events which would damage the machinery and dies used therein. The inclusion of rigid metal cylinders around the air springs of the instant invention provides sufficient support to the air springs to support large heavy machinery, including but not limited to metal presses, metal stamps and Heating, Ventilation and Air Conditioning Units. Furthermore, inclusion of rigid metal cylinders around the air springs of the instant invention abates all lateral movement of the object machine due to operation of the machine or seismic forces unlike the prior art which has no means to prevent lateral movement. To aid the vertical movement of the instant invention either polytetraflouroethylene or ball bearings is incorporated between the rigid cylinders to reduce friction to allow the invention and the object machinery to float without interference thereby allowing the air springs to dissipate the resulting noise and vibration from each stroke of the object machinery.
The invention disclosed by this patent discloses an apparatus for dampening noise and vibrations caused by heavy machinery such as metal stampers, metal presses, and HVAC units.
The claimed invention comprises a basically rectangular shape upper platform, which may be modified to mirror the base of machinery placed on top of the upper platform. A lower platform which mirrors the shape of the upper platform. Fixedly attached between the upper platform and lower platform are a multiplicity of sound and vibration dampeners. The sound and vibration dampener comprises a male cylinder slideably inserted into female metal cylinder. The female metal cylinder incorporates friction resistant material on the inner wall to allow the male cylinder to slide freely in a vertical motion within the female cylinder. An air spring disposed in the chamber created by the male cylinder and female cylinder when joined together thereby forming a sound and vibration dampener attached between the upper platform and lower platform.
The claimed invention is an improvement over the prior art based upon the accomplishment of vibration and sound dampening using a less costly means and materials. It is a further improvement over the prior art based upon ease of construction and installation of the sound and vibration dampening device. Further objects of this invention are as follows:
(a) the claimed invention provides for dampening of vibrations caused by heavy machinery by absorbing and dissipating the vibration of the machine caused by each stroke of the press;
(b) by absorbing the vibrations created by each stroke of the object machinery, the sound radiated from the machinery is concomitantly dampened;
(c) the invention stabilizes the machinery against lateral movement while permitting vertical movement to attenuate sound and vibrations; and
(d) the claimed invention serves as means to stabilize machinery during seismic events. The invention allows the machinery to rise and fall in the vertical plane without lateral movement. Consequently, the seismic forces are absorbed by the invention without damage to the object machinery installed thereupon.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.